Saving Danny
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Danny Fenton is falling into a rather... odd relationship, when he suddenly goes missing. With his ghost powers failing him, and his loaction unknown, who will save him? And will they be able to save him before it's too late? Rated T for language, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in Amity Park -for once- and the resident ghost fighters were taking advantage of this.

Samantha Manson was lounging at home in her room, avoiding her ever too peppy parents and listening to music while writing in her journal.

Tucker Foley was doing something similar to Sam, only he was laying on his bed with his laptop, playing a new video game with way too much enthusiasm.

Daniel Fenton, the halfa and leader of the group, was sitting at the desk in his room trying in vain to complete his math homework.

He chewed the eraser of his pencil as he stared in silence at the math, his free hand tugging through his hair. He groaned heavily.

"When am I ever going to need this again?" he complained to himself, slamming down the pencil and crossing his arms with a huff.

It was then that the raven headed teen realized how quiet it was in his room. He narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly.

"Boo!" came a loud scream

Danny shrieked in terror, leaping from the chair and throwing his arms up to shield himself. He cracked open his eye when he heard laughter, and glared at Phantom

"You're a jerk"

Phantom couldn't speak; he was laughing to hard to even really manage to breathe. Danny stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and turned on his heel, making to leave the room. He suddenly found Phantom in front of him

"Sorry Danny" he apologized "I just couldn't resist"

Danny rolled his eyes, a smirk slowly creeping across his face

"And you couldn't wait until I was done my homework?"

"You weren't doing it" Phantom chuckled softly "I wouldn't have bothered you if you had been, but you've been sitting there without moving for the past half an hour"

Danny stuck his tongue out at the ghost and turned around, walking away and dropping heavily into his chair.

"do you know how to do this?"

"yes" Phantom chuckled "unlike you I pay attention in class"

Danny gave him a weird look as he picked up the pencil

"how does that even work?"

Phantom chuckled

"I hear the same things as you, Danny. I just don't control what we say or do" he paused "well I could if I wanted to"

A devious smirk grew across his face and his green eyes shone brilliantly

"don't you dare you little pest" Danny teased

Phantom chuckled and floated over to hover above Danny, eyeing up the math homework.

He snorted

"Jeeze Danny, start paying attention"

Danny sighed

"I know I know" he paused "I'm just distracted, is all"

Phantom sighed, gently taking the pencil from Danny. He set it on the desk and grabbed Danny, lifting his from the chair and placing him in a seated position on the bed. He set him so the raven haired teen was resting against the wall, and then casually floated in front of him, a frown etched on his pale features.

"I know" he said softly, finally responding to Danny's statement "But I don't know why. You've been keeping your thoughts from me"

Danny sighed and looked away

"I know"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Before Danny could reply, Phantom was gone. He was briefly confused, until his door began opening. He tensed, hoping nobody had heard them, until Jazz poked her head through the small opening

"Hey little brother" she greeted "Mom and dad just went out, and I was wondering if you wanted to come build a snowman with me"

Danny hesitated, but finally nodded

"Sure, Jazz. I'll meet you outside"

"Okay. Don't be too long" she beamed before turning and hurrying out the door, her red hair swishing behind her

When his bedroom door clicked shut Phantom reappeared, his face still worried

"Danny-"

"Do you want to come build a snowman with me and Jazz?" Danny asked hurriedly, plastering a fake smile on

Phantom hesitated before nodding

"Yes please"

"Okay" Danny paused "Uh... Where is our snow stuff?"

Phantom chuckled and flew over to the closet, phasing through it. There was a few muffled grunts, and when Phantom reappeared he was holding their coats and mitts.

Danny smiled and took his red jacket and tugged it on, along with his white mitts. Phantom tugged on his white coat and black mitts, snickering at Danny's facial expression.

"What?" he asked innocently "I like the colours"

Danny chuckled

"Suit yourself, Dork" he teased, breezing out of the room

Phantom pouted indignantly as he followed, and he turned his tail into legs, touching down onto the ground as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Danny was thankful they had a backyard so that Phantom could come and not be seen.

Phantom waited patiently as Danny slipped on his black snow boots and smiled at his human counterpart.

"Ready?" Danny asked softly and Phantom nodded "Be warned, she doesn't know we can do this. She thinks that we were merged back together"

Phantom was immediately alarmed

"you didn't tell her!"

"I thought you pay attention to everything" Danny teased

Phantom flushed

"Well sometimes I get bored and sleep" he mumbled

"Anyways, this is my way of telling her"

Phantom sighed in exasperation and followed the teen down the hall and out the back door.

Jazz was spinning around in the backyard, her purple coat secure in place and her black mitts on.

Danny gestured for Phantom to keep quiet, wishing to see if his sister would sing. She rarely if ever did, and when she did it sounded beautiful. He loved hearing her sing. When he was little she used to sing to him before bed every night. That stopped when he was ten.

The human leaned forward curiously, a smile gracing his lips when he saw how happy Jazz looked.

"La, la la la, la la la  
La la la, la la la, la la la" she began singing lightly as she twirled, and he smiled widely. He glanced at Phantom, and the ghost's grin matched his own.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm  
Well, the fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
Let It Snow!"

"Woo! Go Jazz!" Danny cheered

Jazz froze, her cheeks turning scarlet

"D-Danny" she exclaimed "When did you-" she froze when she spotted Phantom standing slightly behind Danny "Danny, what is going on?"

Danny smiled nervously

"Uh... Right" he paused "The ghost catcher didn't merge us back together properly, and we can split whenever we want"

She was quite obviously confused

"What? But I thought when that happened one of you was a lazy slob and one of you was a over-dramatic super hero"

"Yea, well the thing is, we were merged again, but it didn't feel right, like it did before. So, Sam and Tucker held it up and I jumped through it, and this is how we are" he shrugged "and when we merge back together to fight ghosts he just does something similar to overshadowing me, but it's different-"

Phantom cut him off

"It's hard to explain" he said with a nervous chuckle

Jazz nodded

"How long has he been separate?"

"Since I was 15" Danny replied "without him I probably would have failed all my classes"

"This dunderhead never pays attention to anything" Phantom chuckled, playfully swatting Danny on the back of the head "I always have to help him study and re-explain all the lessons"

"Quiet you" Danny exclaimed, swatting the ghost's hand away

Jazz stifled a giggle and beckoned for them to join her

"Come on!" she exclaimed "We're loosing valuable daylight talking when we should be building!"

Danny chuckled and leapt off the porch, landing in a heap of snow. He popped his head up, scooping up a snowball and flinging it at Phantom. He turned intangible and it sailed right through his chest, whacking Jazz instead.

"Hey!" she exclaimed

"Phantom you cheater!" Danny exclaimed "No going intangib-AH!"

He found himself being tackled into the snow by Jazz and screamed in girlish terror. Her weight suddenly disappeared and when he opened his eyes he was up in the air with Phantom.

"You're welcome" the ghost beamed

"cheater"

Phantom made to let go, and Danny immediately clung to him

"Nonono!" he exclaimed "My hero! Don't drop me!"

Phantom chuckled and hoisted the teenager up securely, sticking his tongue out at him

"What's the matter Danny" he teased "Scared of heights?"

Danny snorted indignantly, clinging tighter to the ghost

"Of course not you fool" he exclaimed "I fly all the time" he paused "Except normally I'm the one that's flying"

Phantom chuckled, and before he could reply a snowball was sailing towards them

"we're supposed to be building a snowman!" Jazz exclaimed,throwing another snowball "Not flying!"

Phantom chuckled and began his descent, while Danny clung to him in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

When the duo touched to the ground Jazz had already started rolling a ball

"This has to be a big snowman" she informed them "So both of you, start rolling!"

Phantom shared a glance with Danny before shrugging and setting to work

"I'll make the head, you made the middle" Danny called "Jazz you're making-"

"The bottom. I know" she giggled

The trio worked in silence, and finally Phantom picked up Danny so they could stack the parts of the body together.

When they finished Phantom took a seat on the head, and Danny sat with him.

"Quite the snowman" He chuckled "It's almost as tall as the house"

Phantom chuckled

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get Jazz"

Danny nodded as Phantom leapt off the snowman. He smiled to himself, his blue eyes sparkling. He looked up abruptly when he heard Jazz singing again.

"Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love." Phantom set her on top of the head and she grabbed Danny, pulling him into a dance

"Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe he'll be all my own in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa that's my only wish this year.  
ooh ooh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town

Santa can you hear me?  
I really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ooh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe we'll be all the love under the mistletoe

Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love I can call all mine  
Cause I have been so good this year." She twirled away and grabbed Phantom, pushing him and Danny together

"Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Oh Santa can you hear me? oh Santa  
Well hes all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year." she finished proudly as the boys frantically scrambled away from each other

Phantom and Danny were both completely red in the face as she twirled around gleefully, stopping in front of Phantom

"Phantom" he looked up "can you go carve a face onto this thing with your ectoplasm please"

He nodded and leapt off the head, and she took a seat beside Danny

"So" she stated

"So?"

"What's going on between you two?"

His blush darkened

"J-Jazz wha-what! What kind of question is tha- I-I don't swing that way I-" he cut himself off, standing and walking over to the side where Phantom was carving the face

"Phantom" he called

The ghost looked up in time to see Danny leap off the snowman. He held out his arms and caught him, and Danny flung his arms around the ghost's neck, clinging to him while his eyes shut.

"Oh god that's terrifying when you can't fly" he squeaked

Phantom chuckled as they touched down on the ground

"I'll be right back, I have to get Jazz"

With that said he shot up and grabbed the redhead, bringing her back down so she touched down gently. She looked up and admired their snowman, a huge grin on her face

"Mighty fine work" she said softly

"It is" Danny agreed, still sitting on the steps

"Danny you'll get sick" Phantom scolded, scooping the teen up

"Hey!" Danny protested weakly

Phantom chuckled when Danny stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, and glanced to Jazz

"This was fun"

"Yea" she agreed "it was"

She turned and walked up the stairs

"I'll meet you guys inside with hot coco when you're ready. We can watch a few movies before bed"

"Sounds good" Phantom confirmed

She smiled at him and stepped inside, gently shutting the door behind herself.

"So" he stated, setting Danny down so the teen could stand "What do you think?"

"I think we rock" Danny beamed

Phantom chuckled

"that we do"

Both fell silent, staring up at the snowman. Snow began falling from the sky and both turned, smiling at one another.

"Coco?" Danny squeaked, his cheeks turning red

Phantom was also turning red and nodded,

"Coco sounds good"

Without another word they scurried inside. They hurriedly took off their snow clothes and walked into the kitchen where Jazz was hanging up the telephone.

"Hey guys" she greeted "That was Sam and Tucker"

"Oh, what do they want?" Danny asked curiously, murmuring a thank you when his sister held a glass of coco to him

"Thanks Jazz" Phantom murmured as he accepted his own

"They want us to go to a club with them" she informed them "I told them it should be fine"

Both men shrugged

"Sound's good to me"

"Great" she smiled "Go get changed into appropriate clubbing clothes. They will be here in half an hour"

"Okay" Danny smiled

Jazz smiled and left the room, hurrying up the stairs with her own coco. After a moment Danny sighed

"Shall we then?"

"Sure" Phantom replied

They walked up the stairs slowly and walked into their room, closing the door behind them. Danny paused

"Can you even take that off?"

"Duh" Phantom chuckled

Danny chuckled

"What would you like to wear then?"

Phantom thought for a moment before phasing into the closet. When he exited he carelessly tossed his hazmat suit onto the chair. Danny gave him a quick once over. The ghost was dressed in baggy black jeans, black sneakers, and a white shirt. He shrugged

"I don't go clubbing much" he chuckled

Danny stifled a giggle and nodded, turning and rummaging through his drawers. He eventually donned baggy blue jeans, his usual sneakers, and a black shirt. He shrugged and sighed heavily

"Neither do I"

Phantom blushed

"You look-"

"Ready?"

Danny blushed and smiled nervously

"Yes!" he called, opening the door and hurrying out and down the hall

Phantom followed him, and when they got to the bottom of the stairs he chuckled

"Nice, Jazz"

"What?" she exclaimed indignantly

"Do you do much clubbing?" Danny teased

"You seem to know how to dress" Phantom added

Jazz blushed, looking down to appraise herself. She was dressed in high heeled boots and skinny jeans, with a blue tank top. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail.

"Maybe a few times, okay" she gave them a quick once over "good" she nodded

A knock on the door sounded, and she yanked it open, revealing Sam and Tucker. Sam was dressed almost the same as Jazz, and Tucker was in black baggy pants and a yellow shirt, with black sneakers.

"Nice" Danny and Phantom said in unison

"He's coming too?"Sam asked in confusion "Won't that be a risk?"

"To who?" Phantom asked

"Yea, this whole town is full of idiots"

Sam giggled softly

"I guess"

Tucker bumped fists with Phantom, then Danny.

"Good to see you guys" he smiled "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Danny replied softly

"Me too" Phantom sighed

"Then let's go" Jazz smiled, ushering everyone out the door and closing it, locking it behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

The group walked in a sort of triangle, Jazz, Sam and Tucker all talking animatedly with one another as Danny and Phantom trailed slightly behind.

"Excited?" Phantom asked quietly

Danny shrugged

"Kinda" he paused "More nervous than anything"

Phantom chuckled, quickly frowning when a shiver wracked through Danny's body. He frowned, concerned as Danny held his hands up and blew on them, rubbing them together in an attempt at warmth.

"Cold?" he asked softly

Danny nodded

"My hands are" he whispered

Phantom gently reached over and took Danny's hand. The raven blushed but Phantom lit his hand up with plasma slightly, which allowed him to heat up Danny's hand without burning him.

Danny forced a smile on his face, completely embarrassed

"Th-Thanks" he stuttered

Phantom smiled nervously

"Don't mention it"

"So..." Danny murmured nervously

"What were you and Jazz talking about on the snowman?"

"N-Nothing" Danny exclaimed hurriedly

"Nothing?" Phantom frowned "Danny-"

"Oh look here we are" Danny exclaimed, yanking his hand out of Phantom's grip and hurrying away to stand with his friends.

Phantom frowned and hurried over, standing with Danny. He turned his hand invisible, and grabbed Danny's, turning the teens invisible as well. He heated up their hands again, ignoring Danny's blush.

"Phantom-"

"Relax, Danny" he whispered softly "I won't ask about it again"

The boy relaxed slightly, trusting Phantom's word. Phantom smiled when Danny gently returned the grip on his hand.

"Thanks" the teen whispered

"Don't mention it" Phantom whispered back

They all stood in line, eagerly waiting to be let in. Phantom slowly -without realizing it- inched towards Danny, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of his hand.

"Hey, uh Danny?" Sam asked, after quite some time had passed

"Ya Sam?" he asked softly

"Where is your other hand?"

Phantom immediately released his hand, resulting in it turning visible once again.

"Right here" he held it up "Why?"

She frowned

"Oh" she giggled softly "I didn't see it"

He chuckled softly and ignored the cold shiver that crept up his spine again. That was the problem with having VERY sensitive fingers. It wasn't as bad when Phantom was part of him, since ghosts are naturally cold which made them less sensitive.

Phantom once again took his hand and turned them invisible, heating it up.

"You're going to catch a cold" he scolded "you should have worn gloves"

"People don't wear gloves clubbing" Danny replied cheekily

Phantom chuckled softly. They were finally allowed in, and all welcomed the warmth that enveloped them. Sam immediately dragged Tucker and Jazz to the dance floor, and Jazz grabbed Danny whom grabbed Phantom.

"All of you have to sing to the next song" Sam called over the music

Everyone in their group groaned but nodded, slowly forcing themselves to join in the hectic dancing.

"Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave you  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive you" Phantom found himself chest to chest with Danny and smirked

"If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I'm might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby, from the start

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart" Danny smirked

"There's no point trying to hide it  
No point trying to evade it  
I know I got a problem  
Problem with misbehavin'

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart" Neither was really sure what they were doing, all they knew is they didn't want to stop; it was way too much fun. Both sang the remainder of the song with grins

"And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold  
Like a big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone  
If you fall for me, I'm only gonna tear you apart  
Told you from the start

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart" they finished loudly

Sam, Jazz and Tucker all cheered, and both teenagers blushed, moving away from one another.

Jazz was asked to dance by a blonde then, and she accepted and was lead off, and Tucker and Sam twirled away together, leaving Danny and Phantom.

Danny turned scarlet and Phantom snickered. Both looked up when the music stopped, and a woman walked out with a microphone, standing on the bar's counter.

"Karaoke!" she called "Who's first!"

"Him!" Jazz declared, pointing her finger at Phantom

The ghost blushed but slowly walked over, and blushed deeper when the woman handed him the microphone and called him sexy.

He quickly selected a song and grinned

"I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me, oh oooohh...  
Cause I already know what you wanna do" he hopped off the bar and began walking through the crown, cocking an eyebrow as Danny scrambled a step backwards for every step he took towards the teen.

"Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know" Finally people created a barrier, and Phantom cornered Danny, smirking at the teen's panicked face and red cheeks

"You're so damn pretty  
If I had a type then baby it would be you  
I know you're ready  
If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth

Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know" Danny reached out with a devious smirk and snatched away the microphone, narrowing his eyes playfully and stepping towards Phantom. For every step he took it was Phantom's turn to scramble backwards

"LUDA...  
Tonight I'm gonna do  
Everything that I want with you  
Everythin' that you need  
Everything that you want I wanna honey  
I wanna stunt with you  
From the window  
To the wall  
Gonna give you, my all  
Winter n summertime  
When I get you on the springs  
I'm a make you fall  
You got that body  
That make me wanna get on the boat  
Just to see you dance  
And I love the way you shake that ass  
Turn around and let me see them pants  
You stuck with me  
I'm stuck with you  
Let's find something to do  
(Please) excuse me  
I don't mean to be rude" Phantom leaned forward, their noses touching as they both sang

"But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you

That tonight I'm loving you"

"Yeah" Danny purred silkily

The music came to a stop and everyone erupted into cheers. Danny, suddenly self conscious, turned bright red and hurried away. With a groan Phantom thrust the microphone into a random dancer's hand and chased after him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny!" Phantom yelled "Danny wait!"

"Phantom" Jazz exclaimed, grabbing his arm and yanking him to a stop. He immediately phased his arm out of her grasp and she put herself in front of him "What the hell is going on?"

"He's trying to leave" Phantom replied, his tone revealing how completely frustrated he was with everything

"Wha-Why?"

"Jazz did you even see the dance they were doing?" Tucker asked, coming up behind her

Sam joined him

"Yea, He's probably just freaked out. Just let Phantom go talk to him and he'll be fine"

Jazz hesitated, but nodded and stepped out of the way

"Go"

Danny continued running, shoving his way through the crowd. His heart was pounding in his chest and his head was spinning.

_What the hell was that, Fenton! What are you doing! You don't swing that way! You aren't supposed to want him! Its wrong! Wrongwrongwrong! Did I mention WRONG! _

"For the love of god, Danny stop!" Phantom cried

Danny ignored him, pushing through another crowd of people. He finally came to a door and shoved it open, rushing out of it. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea, since it lead to a dark alley, and Phantom could catch him easier.

"Dammit!" he cursed to himself. He heard the door fly open again and pushed himself harder "Shit"

Phantom narrowed his eyes at Danny's retreating form. He leapt into the air, his legs turning into a tail as he shot after Danny. The ghost swung around in front of him and grabbed Danny's shoulders, spinning them and pushing Danny against the alley wall.

_Oh god. Oh jeeze. Oh god. Oh jeeze. This is bad. Bad bad bad. Oh this is so bad._

**What the hell is with him? Why is he looking at me like that? What in the hell is going on!**

"Danny, talk to me" he begged softly, internally berating himself for how weak he sounded

"There's nothing to talk about"

"That's bullshit and you know it" Phantom snapped "Tell me the truth"

"It doesn't matter!" Danny cried, avoiding Phantom's gaze at all costs

"To hell it doesn't!" Phantom exclaimed "It matters!"

"Phantom drop it! Just drop it!"

"Then tell me why! Give me a good reason to drop it and I will!"

Danny shoved Phantom away and slid down the wall, putting his head in his hands. He could hear the music from inside the club, and it was a slow song. One of his favourites, actually. The opening melody soothed his frazzled nerves and he stood, walking back into the club. Phantom followed right behind him.

Once inside Danny turned around to face Phantom, and the ghost was holding out a hand. Danny eyed it warily, and Phantom smiled

"May I have this dance, Danny?" he whispered silkily

Danny hesitantly reached out and grasped the offered hand, and Phantom lead him to the centre of the dance floor where there was some space. Danny placed his hands on Phantom's shoulders, and Phantom placed his on Danny's hips.

Both were a deep scarlet as they began swaying together, avoiding each others gaze at all costs.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure" Danny sang softly, and Phantom joined in with a nervous smile

"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing" Danny looked up into Phantom's shining green eyes and smiled shyly

"Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time" Danny slowly wrapped his arms around Phantom's neck and stepped closer so his head was resting on the ghost's chest, and Phantom wrapped his arms fully around Danny's waist

"Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing"

The song came to an end gently, as did their dance and Danny moved away from Phantom slowly, smiling shyly at him as they separated.

Danny was abruptly tugged away by Jazz, and Phantom was pulled along by Sam. They found themselves standing on the bar, along with Tucker and were briefly confused. Each of them was handed a microphone and the music started. Danny smirked

"I'm malicious mean and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look  
And my temper and my hook  
I've always yearned to be a concert pianist

Can't you see me on the stage performin' Mozart  
Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?

Yep I'd rather be called deadly  
For my killer show tune medley  
Thank you 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream" he sang proudly

"He's got a dream  
He's got a dream" the rest of them chorused  
"See i ain't as cruel and vicious as i seem

Though i do like breaking femurs  
You can count me with the dreamers  
Like everybody else I've got a dream"

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion

But despite my extra toes  
And my goitre and my nose  
I really wanna make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady  
Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

Though I'm one disgusting blighter  
I'm a lover not a fighter  
'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream

I've got a dream" Tucker sang  
"he's got a dream"  
"I've got a dream"  
"he's got a dream"  
"And i know one day romance will reign supreme

Though my face leaves people screaming  
There's a child behind it dreaming  
Like everybody else I've got a dream" he finished proudly

"Tor would like to quit and be a florist  
Gunther does interior design  
Ulf is into mime Attila's cupcakes are sublime  
Bruiser knits Killer sews Fang does little puppet shows  
And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns" Sam sang, holding back giggles

"I have dreams like you no really  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny

On an island that i own  
Tanned and rested and alone  
Surrounded by enormous piles of money" Phantom chuckled

"I've got a dream" Jazz exclaimed  
"she's got a dream" the rest of the chorused  
"I've got a dream"  
"she's got a dream"  
"I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam

And with every passing hour  
I'm so glad i left my tower  
Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream  
He's got a dream  
They've got a dream  
We've got a dream  
So our differences ain't really that extreme  
We're one big team!"

"Call us brutal"  
"Sick"  
"Sadistic"  
"And grotesquely optimistic"  
"'cause way down deep inside we've got a dream"

"I've got a dream"  
"I've got a dream"  
"I've got a dream"  
"I've got a dream"  
"I've got a dream"  
"I've got a dream"

"Yes way down deep inside I've got a dream  
Yeah" they all finished loudly

Danny was in tears he was laughing so hard, and Phantom chuckle as Jazz gave him a push, sending him toppling off the bar. Phantom swooped down and caught him, still laughing hysterically and they both leaned against the bar as they fought to catch their breath.

"More!" Sam exclaimed, and Danny and Phantom shared a panicked glance


	5. Chapter 5

Sam grabbed Danny and pulled him back up onto the bar, hooking him up to a wireless headset. She stepped away and smirked at him, rushing away and selecting another song.

"Everyone grab a dancing partner!" she yelled "We're slowing things down!"

"Sam what are-" he stopped speaking when his voice came from the speakers as well. She smirked deviously and Jazz beamed at her while she grabbed Tucker

"Have fun, baby brother"

"Jazz I don't want to do this!"

"Of course you do!" she exclaimed "We're here to have fun, Danny"

"Yea Danny, loosen up" Sam called teasingly

"B-But-" Jazz placed her hand over Danny's mouth and leaned over to his ear

"You could always look at Phantom" she whispered "And dance with him... there are no rules against that"

He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. He glanced into the crowd and Phantom was smiling up at him with shining green eyes. He smiled back nervously and jumped in shock when music began playing. His eyes widened when he recognized the song playing.

"J-Jazz I really don't want to do this"

"Fine" she rolled her eyes "I'll sing first"

She reached over and turned off his microphone, grabbing a hand held one and bringing it to her lips.

"Hit it" she called to Sam, whom grinned and started up a song

"Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling a guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

There's no escape  
I can't wait, I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?" she flung her hair back and wolf whistles rung out from the cowd

"It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip from my devil cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now" she finished dramatically, and dropped the microphone

"That's how it's done, baby brother" she grinned "Now, sing"

"B-But Jazz-" he weakly protested

"Danny you can do this" she assured him

"I don't like singing emotional songs in front of people" he squeaked "you know that"

"I also know you can do this" she informed him

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're my baby brother. You're amazing, and I believe in you"

"But Jazz-"

"Just look at Phantom" the redhead teased as she flicked his microphone back on

"Okay guys" Sam's voice rang out "This time we really are slowing it down, grab your partner and get ready"

The music from earlier began playing and Danny's heart rate spiked, his gaze finding Phantom's. Without even thinking he hopped off the bar, holding out a hand to Phantom, a blush colouring his cheeks. Phantom smiled and took the offered hand and they resumed their position from their last dance; Danny's hand's on Phantom's shoulders, and Phantoms hands on Danny's waist.

"Let me be your hero" he whispered and Phantom blushed furiously

"Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight" Phantom tugged him closer, their bodies pressed together as his arms wrapped around Danny's waist and Danny wrapped his arms around the ghosts neck

"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero."

Both stopped moving as the music came to a slow stop. Both were unsure what to do next, and Danny closed his eyes, fighting to control his racing heart. After a few moments he opened them again and Phantom chuckled softly.

Danny looked up at Phantom, and the ghost gently reached up and unhooked the microphone. It fell to the ground with a barely audible thud. Danny's breathing hitched as Phantom's hand moved to brush away some of the hair that was in his face before cupping his cheek.

"Lovely dance" he whispered "You have an amazing voice"

Danny blushed deeper

"Thank you" he squeaked "But, so do you"

Phantom shrugged

"Thank you"

Both fell silent, unsure how to continue the conversation. They were still locked in their embrace, and neither wanted to move. Ever.

Danny hummed slightly to himself, and Phantom chuckled. Both were unaware that almost every set of eyes were on them, watching curiously. Some men with mild disgust, some with interest, and almost every girl eagerly awaiting a cute moment to fangirl over.

Phantom looked down into Danny's shining blue eyes, and saw a reflection of his own glowing green eyes in them. He pursed his lips and all of the girls in the club leaned closer eagerly. After a moment's hesitation he leaned down towards Danny, warning him with his eyes.

Danny leaned up to meet him, both stopping just before their lips met. They stayed like that for a single moment before, in a single and unanimous movement, they sealed their lips together.

As soon as their lips met, fire seemed to shoot through their veins, and Danny pulled Phantom closer with his arms, which were still around the ghosts neck. Phantom's grip on Danny's waist tightened, and his hand slipped off his cheek to tangle into his silky black hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's chest was heaving as he sprinted into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He hurriedly locked it, and then rushed to lock the windows. He yanked the curtains closed and turned, leaning against the wall.

"Oh God" he breathed, dropping to the ground and putting his head in his hands.

"Danny?" A cry sounded downstairs. "Danny!" the voice was upstairs now "Danny stop! Please! Listen to me!"

Danny lurched to his feet and ran into his closet, closing and locking the door before sitting at the back of the small space. He his his face in his hands again as he fought tears.

"Oh God" he said again "What have I done?"

_Flashback_

_Phantom looked down into Danny's shining blue eyes, and saw a reflection of his own glowing green eyes in them. He pursed his lips and all of the girls in the club leaned closer eagerly. After a moment's hesitation he leaned down towards Danny, warning him with his eyes._

_Danny leaned up to meet him, both stopping just before their lips met. They stayed like that for a single moment before, in a single and unanimous movement, they sealed their lips together._

_As soon as their lips met, fire seemed to shoot through their veins, and Danny pulled Phantom closer with his arms, which were still around the ghosts neck. Phantom's grip on Danny's waist tightened, and his hand slipped off his cheek to tangle into his silky black hair._

_When they parted Danny met Phantom's gaze and smiled slightly. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just done. Phantom cocked a brow, his smile turning to a frown._

_"Danny?" he asked worriedly._

_Danny tore himself from the ghost's grasp and took off, running as fast as he could from his counterpart._

_"Danny!" Jazz cried, reaching out to pull her brother to a stop._

_"Don't!" he cried, panic making his voice crack as he spun out of her reach "Don't touch me!"_

_He turned and ran again, and thrust several dancers out of his way as he sprang forward, out of the club and into the cold air. He looked around briefly, panic clouding his blue gaze._

_After only a second he took off again, heart slamming in his chest._

_"Danny!" he heard several shouts behind him._

_"Go away!" he yelled, spinning around the corner and leaping on to his steps. He slipped and fell, slamming his knee off the stone steps. He hissed in pain and frustration, his heart speeding up as the voices got closer._

_He threw the front door open and raced inside, slamming it shut behind him. He immediately raced up the stairs, his knee throbbing in protest as he took the stairs two at a time._

_"Danny wait!"_

_"No!" he screamed, throwing his bedroom door open._

_End Flashback_

Danny took a shaky breath, fisting his hands into his hair.

"My life is over"

Phantom's POV

"Danny! Danny stop! Please! Listen to me!"

Phantom skidded to a stop when he met the closed door of their shared bedroom. He tried the handle, and it was locked. He groaned.

"What did I do?" he sunk to the ground, resting his back against the door as he stared at his lap in silence.

_Flashback_

_Danny leaned up to meet him, both stopping just before their lips met. They stayed like that for a single moment before, in a single and unanimous movement, they sealed their lips together._

_As soon as their lips met, fire seemed to shoot through their veins, and Danny pulled Phantom closer with his arms, which were still around the ghosts neck. Phantom's grip on Danny's waist tightened, and his hand slipped off his cheek to tangle into his silky black hair._

_When they parted Danny met Phantom's gaze and smiled slightly. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just done. Phantom cocked a brow, his smile turning to a frown._

_"Danny?" he asked worriedly._

_Danny tore himself from the ghost's grasp and took off, running as fast as he could from his counterpart._

_Phantom furrowed his brows in confusion. He looked up and Danny was rushing away from Jazz. Narrowing his eyes he moved to rush after Danny._

_"Phantom!" Jazz cried, yanking him to a stop "What happened!"_

_Phantom jerked his arm away_

_"Stop doing that!" he exclaimed "And that doesn't matter! I have to stop Danny!"_

_He turned and rushed away. After a second he heard Jazz, Sam and Tucker following him._

_"Danny!" they all yelled after the raven haired teenager._

_"Go away!" the teen screamed back_

_Danny raced around the corner, and Phantom glared, his green eyes lighting on fire. Familiar rings appeared at his waist and replaced his clubbing outfit with his jumpsuit. He leapt into the air, flying as fast as he could after the teen._

_He rounded the corner just as the door slammed. He rushed in a phased through it_

_"Danny wait!" he yelled_

_"No!" Danny yelled back, and Phantom heard him fling open the door._

_"Danny?" He yelled, flying up the stairs"Danny! Danny stop! Please! Listen to me!"_

_End Flashback_

Phantom sighed, tossing his head back so it made harsh contact with the door. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed

"Danny please come out here"

"No" Danny replied shakily

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker rushed up at that moment.

"What's going on?" Jazz demanded

"Nothing" Phantom replied with a sigh

"This isn't nothing!" Jazz exclaimed

"Danny doesn't freak out for no reason, Phantom"

"What did you do to Danny!" Jazz demanded

"I didn't do anything!" he snapped, his green eyes blazing

Tucker rolled his eyes and pushed the two girls away

"Look, dude, whatever you did, you had better fix it up" he glanced at the girls "And fast. I can't keep them away forever"

"Yea" Phantom looked down at the ground "Yea I know"

The three friends trooped down the stairs, and Phantom heard the front door open, and then slam shut. He put his head against the door again as he took a deep breath.

Normal POV

Phantom sighed heavily

"Please" he begged "Danny I need to talk to you"

"There's nothing to say" the raven haired teen replied

"Danny I'm not phasing through the door, just come out here"

"Leave me alone"

Phantom sighed, closing his eyes in an attempt to ward off the tears building.

"I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go" he began singing gently.

"I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero" Danny cocked his head to the side and crawled forward, pushing open the closet door and moving until his back was pressed against the door to his room.

"I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero" Phantom reached up and wiped away a stray tear, his eyes closing again

"Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know

I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero"

"I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero" Danny shifted the door open only a bit so he could peek down at the white haired ghost. His brow furrowed as he curiously regarded his other half.

"So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll be a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero" Danny opened the door the rest of the way, and Phantom fell back, hitting the ground with a slight 'huff'. He, however, never stopped singing as Danny looked down at him

"I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero"

Phantom closed his eyes and sighed. Danny sat him up gently and cupped his cheek

"I... I don't know what to do" he admitted softly

Phantom's eyes shot open

"What do you mean?"

"I-I thought that kiss was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing..." he paused "That's why I ran. I-... I thought I had just blown my biggest secret and you didn't even feel the same way"

If this was any other time, Phantom would have snorted at that, and then teased him. However, he could see how panicked and nervous the teen before him way. He placed his hands over Danny's and smiled weakly

"I would never -ever- do that to you, Danny Fenton" he stated

Danny smiled

"I..." he paused "I know"

"Good" Phantom nodded in approval

Danny nodded and chewed his lip. He hesitated for a moment before leaning forward, towards Phantom. Phantom's eyes widened, however he leaned forward as well, his eyes slowly sliding shut.

When their lips met it was as electric as the first time, maybe even more-so. Danny immediately pulled the ghost closer, a soft sigh escaping him. Phantom wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, hugging him close.

When they parted he smiled brilliantly, and Danny returned it.

"Thank you" Danny whispered, leaning forward and snuggling into Phantom's chest

"For what?"

Instead of supplying an answer, Danny simply closed his eyes and shook his head. A fond smile graced Phantom's lips, and he lifted Danny up and brought him over to the bed, kissing the teen's cheek before closing his eyes for some much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know what we have to do, right?" Danny asked softly, looking up from his homework.

Phantom hummed curiously as he looked up from the boy's reading assignment from English class. Danny smiled slightly at his counterpart and stood, walking over to him. Phantom was silent as the teen approached.

When Danny reached the ghost he gently took the book and set it face down on the ground, before climbing into Phantom's lap and pressing their lip's together.

"You're amazing" he stated when they parted "Did I ever tell you that?"

Phantom smiled brilliantly

"Oh, maybe once or twice"

Danny couldn't stifle his giggled and moved to nuzzle into Phantom's chest. The ghost held him close, gently running his gloved hands through the silky raven hair.

"So" he whispered after quite some time "What do we have to do?"

Danny moved away only slightly so he had his hands on Phantom's shoulders, and was sitting comfortably in Phantom's lap. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"We have to tell Jazz"

Phantom's eyes widened

"Oh" he stated, then looked away "So, I'll just be go-" Danny leaned down and kissed him. Phantom immediately responded, his cheeks flushing when they parted.

"You" Danny stated "Aren't going anywhere" he climbed off the ghost "Come on. Better now than never"

Phantom sighed before nodding. Danny held out a hand and Phantom securely grasped it, allowing Danny to pull him up. He pulled the teen into a hug and sighed softly, the raven hair tickling his cheek

"I hope this goes well"

"Me too" Danny whispered

After a few minutes they parted and let the room, walking downstairs. Jazz was seated on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey Jazz?" he asked softly

Jazz immediately paused her movie and turned to face them

"Yes baby brother?"

He glared and puffed up his chest

"I'm not a baby" he complained and she giggled "Anyways, Phantom and I have something we need to talk to you about"

She gestured for them to sit on the couch in front of her

"I'm all ears" she invited

Danny chewed his lip for a moment before sighing heavily

"Jazz... Phantom and I... We're... What I mean is... And..." he groaned, and Phantom reached over, gently taking his hand. Danny looked up at him and Phantom smiled encouragingly. Nodding to himself he raised his gaze and spoke to Jazz once more "Phantom and I are a couple"

Jazz was silent for a moment before squealing loudly

"I knew it!" she cried "I just knew it! Finally!"

Danny and Phantom exchanged confused glances

"Knew what?" Phantom asked

"Oh, nothing" Jazz teased, standing "I have a few things I want to do, I'm going to go upstairs. Feel free to change what's on"

"Okay. And Jazz-"

"Don't worry Danny" she cut him off with a smile "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me"

With that said she turned and walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Danny turned to Phantom and smiled

"Well... That went well"

The ghost nodded in agreement

"Very well" he paused "Shall we watch a movie?"

"Sure" Danny smiled

Danny yelped in terror and turned, burying his face in Phantom's chest as the killer lunged towards the one remaining survivor. He peeked his eye open, and suddenly everything went black.

"Danny?" Jazz called from upstairs

"Jazz! Stay there! Phantom will come get you"

Phantom stood and floated over to the stairs and up them, picking up Jazz when he reached the top before turning and bringing her back down.

"Thank you" she smiled "So" she paused and looked at her little brother "What now?"

Phantom took a seat on the couch beside Danny, draping his arm across the back of it. He shrugged as good as he was able, and looked to Danny.

"Suggestions?"

"Dancing?"

"Everything is dead" Jazz stated, cocking an eyebrow at her

"Well" he stated "You could sing"

"Wh-What me?" her cheeks turned red, and she was glad it was dark so he couldn't tell "I-I can't sing"

"Jazz" he glared at her, and Phantom lit up one of his hands with ectoplasm so she could clearly see her brother's face. "You **can** sing. Amazingly"

"I agree" Phantom smiled

Jazz glared at the two of them, and both immediately turned the puppy dog pout on her. She groaned in defeat.

"Fine" she sighed "I'll sing. But I'm picking the song"

"Deal" they both agreed

Jazz walked over and stepped up onto the couch, sitting on the back of it as she cleared her throat.

"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?" Phantom looked at Danny, whom was sitting and staring in the other direction

Phantom chuckled softly and stood, holding out his hand

"May I have this dance?" He asked softly. Danny blushed and nodded, reaching out and clasping the offered hand "Thank you"

"I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were" Phantom lead Danny to the middle of the floor, his hands lighting up with ectoplasm as he placed them on Danny's waist. Danny placed his hands on Phantom's shoulders, and they began a slow dance.

"I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be" Phantom leaned down and captured Danny's lips in a kiss.

Jazz giggled, and she heard a knock on the door. She stood and walked over to it, pulling it open to peek out and see who was there.

"Sam, Tucker" she grinned, and heard the two boys leap apart "Come on in"

She moved back so that the two could enter the house, and when she turned Danny and Phantom were both laying on the couch, Danny on one end, Phantom on the other, staring blankly at the TV.

Danny greeted his friends with a wide smile, and Phantom mimicked it. Both friends replied happily, and Danny excused himself to get a drink. Phantom offered the others drinks, and went to fetch them.

"Hey" he stated as he came up behind Danny

The raven haired teen smiled

"Hey"

Phantom leaned over his shoulder

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking" Danny sighed

Phantom moved back and turned him around

"About?"

"Nothing important" Danny brushed it off "Why are you out here?"

"Drinks" Phantom smiled, "But" he paused and leaned towards Danny "I wasn't done with you yet"

Danny's eyes slid closed as Phantom gently touched their lips together. He leaned into the touch, responding eagerly.

A loud laugh sent them scrambling apart, and they glared over to the doorway to see Sam and Tucker laughing at them.

"I knew it!" the goth choked out between laughter

Danny sighed

"Yea yea" he grumbled

Sam and Tucker walked over, and Sam placed her hand on Phantom's shoulder, while Tucker placed his on Danny's shoulder.

"Hey" Sam stated "If it makes you feel any better we are okay with this"

"And" Tucker added "Your secret is safe with us"

"Really?" Both asked immediately

The two friends nodded and both ghost and raven haired teen threw their arms around the goth and technogeek.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" they both cried

"Jazz! Help!" Tucker cried

Jazz giggled from the doorway as the duo was released

"No can do, Tucker. I apologize"

Danny chuckled and turned to Phantom, slowly wrapping his arms around the ghost and snuggling against his chest.

"You're snuggly" he stated

"I'm glad you think so" Phantom chuckled, wrapping his arms securely around the raven haired teenager.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeesh, Finally. Am I the only one realizing how bad I am at updating stories? Gah. Okay, guys I promise I will update this frequently from now on, and It will be COMPLETED by June 30th if my schedule cooperated. Here's hoping it does. Enjoy the chapter guys :)**

**We're getting close to the part all of you have been asking about ;D**

**Since I've been gone forever, I think it's fair to answer the few reviews I've recived. **

**Leonardo DiCaprio: Yes, I apologize. I write a lot of my stories on my iPod, and until recently it didn't auomatically capitalize the sentences, and it's a pain to do it myself on an iPod. However, I will fix that issue in later chapters. This chapter is old, so I don't believe it is fixed yet. **

**Guest: Is that good or bad? lol. And I will try to keep the updates consistent :) I apologize for the wait.**

**Azawrath and Dusk: Oooooh you'll have to wait and see ;) Here! Have more *giggle* Sorry for the wait **

**Lunarphase: Thank you :D**

**Let the yaoi begin!  
(OHYEAHIDONTOWNDANNYPHANTOM)**

Danny yawned tiredly, rolling over and reaching around in the bed for Phantom. When he reached him he grasped him and attempted to pull him closer. A soft laugh left Phantom's lips, parted ever so slightly as he thought.

His glowing green gaze flicked over to meet Danny's half open sky blue orbs, and he smiled at the tired teen. The ghost reached over and gently ruffled the raven's hair.

"Aren't you done yet?" the teen muttered

"Not quite"

"Come to bed" He complained

Phantom hesitated, on the bring of saying no. that in mind, Danny pulled out the puppy dog pout. Phantom sighed and placed his bookmark securely in the book, tossing it onto the floor and clicking off the light. He then slid closer to Danny and wrapped his arms around the teenager, pulling him close to him. Danny wrapped an arm securely around the ghost and sighed in content.

"Thank you" he whispered

Phantom humemd softly in response. Danny shifted slightly and huffed

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I'm not singing" Phantom replied, murmured words barely concealing his chuckle

Danny groaned in complaint, nuzzling his nose against Phantom's spandex covered chest. He opened his mouth to complain, but stopped himself, instead saying

"Why are you still in that?"

Phantom cocked an eyebrow even though the teen couldn't see

"Wearing my suit?"

"Yea"

"I always wear my suit"

Without another word Danny reached up a hand and slowly unzipped it. Phantom was quiet, remaining perfectly still as Danny gently removed his hands from the gloves and tossed them onto the floor. The raven slid down the bed and pulled off the boots, tossing them to join the gloves. He then reached back up and unzipped it the rest of the way, zipper ending just above the ghosts waistline.

Danny grabbed the shoulders of it and slowly removed it, pulling it down and off of the teen. He tossed it to the floor and climbed back up the bed, wrapping his arm around Phantom and throwing a leg over the ghost's waist. He sighed softly, inhaling gently.

"Much better" he murmured

A smal smile graced Phantom's lips, and he wrapped his now suit free arms around Danny, pulling the teen closer. silence fell over the teens, the only sound in the room their breathing. Phantom's eyes slipped shut and he relaxed into Danny's embrace, holding back a content sigh.

"Sing me to sleep?" Danny's soft, tired voice broke the silence

Phantom was quiet for a moment

"Okay" he murmured "but only a small song" he paused "I don't even know what to sing"

"Anything" was Danny's soft reply

Phantom contemplated that for a moment, before finally selecting a song from one of their favorite Disney movies. His voice was a soft whisper as he finally fulfilled Danny's request and let the lyrics escape his lips.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight" he felt Danny's smile against his chest

"I will protect you  
from all around you" as if to prove his point, his grip tightened  
"I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep in side us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Always

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder

Just look over shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always" he finished softly

He looked down at Danny and lit his hand up with ectoplasm, illuminating the raven's peaceful expression. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Danny's head and inhaled softly

"Always" he breathed, allowing his hand to fall back onto the bed "I love you, Danny"

With that he allowed his eyes to slip shut and pulled the blankets up over them, joining Danny in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Darkness surrounded him. It was almost suffocating. A hand flailed out, reaching for a wall or something -anything- to assure him he wasn't in a black void of nothingness. His reaching found nothing however, and he squeaked quietly, drawing his arm back to his chest. Bright blue orbs darted nervously around the room, and he let out a startled shriek when a voice echoed around him, sounding oddly familiar._

_"Ah, Danny Fenton" it chimed_

_"Who are you!? Where am I!?" he demanded, struggling to keep the quake out of his voice_

_There was a low chuckle_

_"All in due time" there was a pregnant pause "Although, I suppose I could tell you this. turn around"_

_"Where's around?" he demanded, ignoring the amused chuckle that followed afterwards_

_He whirled around, eyes widened when his gaze immediately met that of his older -and evil- self's gaze. The piercing red eyes shone with amusement, and Danny narrowed his own ice blue eyes._

_"Hello Danny" he greeted "How nice to see you"_

_"Is this another ploy to kill me?"_

_Dan chuckled once again, snakelike tongue flicking slightly from between his teeth._

_"Danny if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead"_

_Danny ignored the shiver that ran down his spine at that, and took a step back. Dan chuckled and straightened himself up, red eyes portraying his amusement at his younger self's fear._

_"So why am I here?"_

_"I work for Clockwork" his eyes flashed angrily for a moment "And I was sent to... Watch after you, more or less" he sighed_

_"So you aren't evil-"_

_"Don't push it kid" he snapped, and Danny immediately fell silent. After a moment, and a quirked brow from the other ghost, Danny spoke once more_

_"So... Why do you need to watch after me?"_

_"If I told you, I would have to kill you" he responded easily_

_Danny gulped nervously_

_"Then-"_

_"All I can tell you, Fenton, is that things have been a cakewalk compared to how it's going to get for you. Be prepared. Expect the unexpected"_

_"If it's unexpected then how can I expect it-" he broke off at the menacing flash in Dan's eyes "Okay" he squeaked pathetically_

_"Good" the man nodded approvingly "Now..." he paused before grinning evilly and diving at the boy, causing Danny to slam his eyes shut and scream in terror._

When his eyes opened his gaze immediately met that of vibrant green.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Phantom asked worriedly

"Wha-" the teen froze, gaze darting warily around the room, searching for his older ghost half. He repressed a shudder, leaning into the embrace when Phantom gently wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay" he promised "What happened?"

"Bad dream"

"No shit" the ghost rolled his eyes "What was it about, smart ass"

"I don't really know..." he mumbled "But... I think Dan is working for Clockwork"

"Isn't he evil?"

"I thought so" he shrugged helplessly

"So how do you know this?"

"I just do" he looked away for a moment, before looking back with determination in his icy eyes "We need to go see Clockwork"

"Right now!?"

"Yes, right now!"

"It's three in the morning-"

"Phantom" he wriggled out of the ghosts grasp, grabbing his own spandex suit -colors the opposite of Phantom's- and pulled it on "I'm going" he grabbed his cellphone and dialled Sam's cellphone number "With or without you"

"_Danny?_" Sam groaned

"Hi Sam" he responded "I'm sorry to wake you, but we have a problem. Grab Tuck and meet me at my place, I'll explain when you get here"

He heard some rustling on the other end, then her voice sounded, wide awake and determined

"_I'm on my way_" the line went dead

Danny pocketed his cellphone and grabbed the Fenton Phones off of his desk, sticking them in a pouch on his belt before grabbing the Fenton thermos. All the while, Phantom watched quietly.

Danny made his way to the door, pulling it open and stepping out. He paused, looking over his shoulder and quirking a brow at his ghostly counterpart

"Are you coming?"

"Of course" he muttered, floating over to the teen

Danny nodded, smiling slightly before hurrying out the door, Phantom right behind him, taking care to run so he would have a chance at passing by all the ghost detectors. When they reached the first floor of the house Danny froze, eyes fixed on his father, whom was fast asleep on the couch.

"Why is it special?" he muttered "Because it's a thermos with the word Fenton on it!" he rolled off of the couch

Danny was immediately grabbed and turned invisible just as Jack lurched up off the floor. He held his breath as his father looked around in confusion before shutting off the television and making his way towards them. He passed by, completely oblivious, and made his way up the stairs, a door being shut echoing through the house as he entered his own bedroom.

Phantom released his human counterpart and Danny crept forward, keeping an eye out for his mother and sister as they made their way to the front door. He reached over, pulling it open just as Tucker and Sam rushed up to it. The group shared a look, nodding before silently rushing inside and into the basement.

"Phantom, start up the portal while I tell these guys about what's going on"

"Okay" the ghost nodded, making his way over to the large door

"So Danny, what's up?" Tucker inquired

"I think Dan is working for Clockwork"  
"What!?" they both hissed

"We're going to see him so I can find out what's going on"

"Okay" both nodded "Let's go"

Sam rushed over to the spectre speeder, and Danny handed Tucker a pair of Fenton Phones. The techno-geek put them in his pocket before rushing off to the speeder to join Sam. Danny approached Phantom

"You remember the way?" he asked softly

"Of course" Phantom offered a small reassuring smile

"Okay" he smiled in return "Will you lead us then?"

"Of course" he replied again

"Do you want to ride with us, or fly?"

"I'll fly" he answered, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to the raven's lips "Go get in the speeder, the portal is opening and we have to leave now If we want to get back before Jazz gets up"

"I would add mom and dad, but they wouldn't notice anyways" he shook his head slightly "Be safe"

"I will" he smirked

Danny nodded and turned on his heel,rushing to the Spectre Speeder. Sam immediately lifted it off of the ground, and when the ghost took off she shot after him.


End file.
